The proposed research will study the turnover and metabolism of tocopherol in skin. Labeled tocopherol will be given intravenously to rats under differing tocopherol nutritional states and the distribution of label will be followed overa prolonged period. The rates of storage, uptake and excretion of tocopherol by skin and subcutaneous tissue of these rats and the compounds found in these tissues will be determined. This project will also include in vitro and in vivo studies of lipid synthesis under the differing vitamin E nutritional states using labeled lipid precursors to determine any relationship of tocopherol and lipiid metabolism.